GG6: When in Rome
by TheBaller15
Summary: At the end of last semester it was decided they were going to save...or attempt to save Preston Winters. Now that they've returned to Gallagher from summer break will their plan go smoothly or will the rescue plan backfire and leave Cammie in even more danger then when she was last summer? -PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS it's my first story(:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cold. That's all I felt as I ran, farther and farther into the darkness that was threatening to swallow me whole. Sweat was beading on my forehead as I powered down the unfamiliar alleyway trying to lose the ominous black car that had been tailing me for a few blocks now.

My mom and Abby had thought the best idea for me would be to go to my grandparents' house over the summer. At the time the idea sounded better than anything seeing as I hadn't been cut a break since my return to Gallagher after my…extended vacation into the Alps last semester. If you don't know what I'm referring to then I suggest you stop reading now because you'll be utterly lost here soon.

Streetlights were starting to turn off now as the sun slowly rose over the trees on the horizon. I continued to take turns and run though because this car was relentless. Just a few hours ago I had been fast asleep in the warm environment of my grandma Morgan's spare bedroom, it was then that I got the message from Bex saying I needed to get back to Gallagher sooner rather then later because Liz was driving her crazy with book talk. Same old Liz, always talking books. After that message however, I couldn't go back to sleep, typical Cammie behavior, never sleeping.

So being that I was no longer in danger, at least as far as we knew, I took a walk down the gravel road leading to the small town's center.

And now we're here, with me running down every alley I could find, this car never losing me no matter where I went. Just as I turned back onto the main road the car came roaring out of the parking lot just up the road. My heart dropped, I could feel it. I pressed myself up against the side of the brick building nearest me, hoping my Chameleon mode would kick in. The car breezed past me continuing down the road out towards the exit to the highway. I finally took a breath as the taillights faded into the distance. The Circle was supposedly leaving me a lone, but that car just proved to me that they were still interested in getting me out the way; at least that's what I was assuming. The again Mr. Solomon always told me not to assume, spies don't assume, either they know or they don't know. In their case, hopefully they knew.

I needed to get back to Gallagher. It had been far too long since I'd seen my best friends in the world, my mom, and better yet Zach. Zach had been on my mind since the last day I'd seen him before being shipped off to my grandparents'. I don't mind being here, it's peaceful and relaxing but when you're an 18 year old spy who has been chased by an ancient terrorist organization, tortured, had 4 months of your memory wiped, killed a man, and had your mind controlled by a man you thought you could trust, relaxation and peacefulness is the last thing you'll feel. Zach was whom I really needed to see, to have a conversation with. I missed those cocky yet gorgeous green eyes of his.

When I returned to the house I could've swore it was Christmas morning, almost every single light was on and that was when I knew I'd screwed up. Right as I reached the front porch the door burst open and Grandma Morgan was releasing her fury as she reached to hug me at the same time.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Where in the name of all that is good have you been? Do you not realize what we thought when we found your bed empty this morning!" She screeched at me.

"Grandma I'm okay I swear! I just went for a walk and…"

"I have a tread mill! Open the windows and walk on that contraption! But don't you ever leave this house without telling your grandpa or I where you're going! You scared us half to death!" I smiled into her shoulder at her suggestion, Cameron Morgan, walking on a treadmill, not in a million years.

"By the way, your mother called, lucky for you I just told her you were in the shower. On the other hand she's on her way right this minute to bring you back to Gallagher."

The mention of my mother coming woke me up instantly. I broke out of my grandma's tight hug, apologized, and rushed to my room to collect my things.

This Gallagher Girl was going home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The instant my mom's plane touched down in the grass field out back I was gone. Hurtling myself into her outstretched arms and embracing the woman who had rescued me so many times from near death situations. She smoothed my hair then whispered, "Let's go home." I had never been so happy to hear those words.

I waved a sad yet happy goodbye to my smiling grandparents' from the window of the plane as we took off into the early morning sunrise.

The ride home was silent but not awkward, a sleepy silence, as my mom did paperwork, probably for the new school year, and sipped coffee and I lay quietly on the sofa.

The sight of the familiar brick palace was more than welcoming as we touched down. Only a few girls were in the lawn as my mom and I stepped down and began our walk to the front doors. It was in that moment that the doors burst open and an all too familiar scene unfolded. My best friends launched themselves down the stone steps and onto me as I dropped my bags and ran to meet them.

"Cammie I've missed you so much! How was it? Did you get a lot of rest? Are you feeling better? Did you tell your grandparents' hi for me?" Liz bombarded me with questions that I no doubt would be answering, if not now then later tonight in our room.

I smiled down at her "Lizzie you don't even know how much I missed you!"

"You're looking pretty good Cam. Although you could use a trim," Macey fingered my now returned to normal locks and smiled at me teasingly.

"Not to mention you don't look like you got whacked with the stick of death anymore!" Bex's voice was teasing but I could tell she was relieved that her best friend had returned to normal…or as normal as possible at the time.

My mind hadn't been on the car that had tailed me back in Nebraska, I didn't want to worry everyone right now. We were all happy and in great moods so I kept it to myself, at least for the time being.

"Well look who's smiling that gorgeous smile again" I froze, I knew that voice so well. I missed that voice so much. I turned and looked up at the smirking Zachary Goode who was leaning on the front doors. I don't even know if it was possible for the kid to get any hotter but as he stood there with that signature smirk I could've swore he had. I tried to control the red I felt rise to my cheeks as I said, "And look whose still smirking like an idiot." He smirk grew into a full blown smile as he ascended the steps and made his way to me, pulling me into a rib shattering hug.

"You know you missed it," he said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't flatter yourself." I teased back.

With that he grabbed my bags and our little reunion continued as we made our way into the school I called home.

I ran my hand along the walls as we walked up the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories. Liz was chatting away about some lengthy book she'd read over break while her family was in Maui as Macey described the parties she'd attended with her father and all the dresses she'd gotten to wear. Bex was chatting with my mom about the new P&E barn that was supposedly being built as Zach walked next to me, holding my hand and my bags in the other.

We reached our door and they all turned their eyes to me, watching me expectantly. I had no idea why everyone was staring at me, I hated it, attention was not my cup of tea. So instead of standing there in the hallway I grabbed my bags from Zach and opened the door to my room leaving the rest of the gang standing there.

"Well Cammie, dear, I'll see you at dinner this evening okay? I have a lot of paper work to attend to." My mom announced as she walked off.

"Yeah well I have things to work on with Joe before we start lessons so I'll be seeing _you_ later." Zach walked over and kissed my cheek then he too walked out.

"Looks like it's just us for the afternoon girls!" Macey said, all too excitedly. This could not be good…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Macey's tone gave away exactly what she had in mind for the afternoon, makeovers. I absolutely hated makeup and fashion, I'm almost positive everyone at Gallagher Academy knew that. For some reason though today was slightly different. I gave in when they begged to fix up my hair, I was just happy to be with my friends and for them to be happy too. While Macey took her skills to my hair and began trimming I took up a conversation with Liz.

"So how long have you all been here?"

"Well I got back 4 days ago and your good friend Zach was already here at work with your mom and Mr. Solomon. He never would tell me what they were working on though." Liz stated, not even glancing up from the magazines she had sprawled across the floor. This caught my attention, what could they be working on that I hadn't been clued in on?

"I got here yesterday!" Bex shouted from the bathroom where she was experimenting with her new makeup.

"Yeah me too, but we wanted you here too that's why we begged and pleaded for your mom to go get you. We threatened to do it if she wouldn't" Macey explained as she snipped my bangs.

"You guys could've gone with me, there was plenty of room at my grandparents' house. Then you could've kept an eye on me" I hinted. Although they knew good and well that I didn't want to be watched over.

"There. All done and cleaned up." Macey announced as she spun me around to look in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Looks nice Mace, you should consider going into the business," Bex said as she came over and handed Macey a makeup bag. I did not even want to know what was inside.

"We really need to start planning out what we're going to do about Preston," Macey started, changing the whole mood to serious in about 2.5 seconds. I hadn't been putting much detailed thought into our plan over break, the idea was completely crazy but I knew Macey really wanted to save him and he needed to be saved. Even though Preston was clear over in Rome and we were sitting here in Gallagher just enjoying each other's company the tension was growing between us because none of us had officially discussed when this would take place. We hadn't even talked to Preston yet, but that part would be easy if we could get Macey to talk to him.

"Are we going to ask for assistance from anyone or do we plan on diving in head first on our own?" I asked.

"We all know that the answer will be straight up no if we even so much as breathe a word of this to Headmistress Morgan…" Bex mused.

" You know I've been considering something…" Liz started.

"What is it Lizzie?"

"What if we call in the boys…?" She said slyly.

At the mention of Jonas and Grant I began to consider the thought, it was a good idea. Even I didn't think about them, I could tell by the look on Bex's face that she hadn't either but I could also tell she liked that idea, very much.

"Do you think Zach would go for that idea though?"

"Would Zach go for what?" We jumped as we turned and he was standing in our doorway. With that I knew we had just created a massive plan that was starting to roll together, but at any moment could spin horribly out of control.

Liz rapidly explained what we'd just covered and braced for Zach's response. Macey and Bex sat staring hopefully at Zach, but I knew him and the look in his eyes was a strong negative.

"No. No. Absolutely not, you've all lost your minds." And disappointment set in. Macey's face fell so much it almost broke my heart, she wanted desperately to get Preston away from his terrorist father. I stood and walked over to Zach, meeting his eyes and coolly said, "Zach, either you're in or you're not but the rest of us are going to get Preston Winters out of Rome." He looked so taken aback, I tried to keep myself from smiling.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Gallagher Girl,"

"I'm willing to find out,"

"It'll be dangerous,"

"I've been through dangerous situations all my life,"

"Not like this…"

"I've been tortured and had my mind controlled. I think I can handle."

With that he looked down to the less gruesome scars on my arm and lightly touched the places where I'd been hurt badly months before. He then looked up and sighed, "I'm in."

I smiled gently and then turned back to my best friends, "Now we call the boys."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner that night was quiet, only a few girls were at school since we hadn't officially started back up yet and I was enjoying it. My mother and some of the teachers sat at the head table while everyone else was scattered throughout the Hall. Of course my group of friends were sitting together, well, minus Zach. Zach and Mr. Solomon both were absent from dinner and this was starting to get to me. What could be so interesting and important that you had to miss dinner, plus not let anybody else know? If one thing was for sure I was bound and determined to figure it out.

We chatted about break and school and all the usual girl things while we ate dinner then slowly we made our way out to the front lawn for a stroll. The evening summer air was surprisingly cool and I wrapped my arms around myself as we walked.

"Do you guys think Zach will actually help?" Macey asked us all but looked at me, the question caught me off guard, I honestly didn't know if Zach was going to assist or just watch over the whole thing. I was hoping he'd act as our sniper/backup if we needed, or even the one who gives us ideas but I didn't know.

"He says he will, but whether he actually does or not I don't really know." I responded.

"He'll do it for you Cammie," Liz smiled sweetly. I blushed, hoping the growing shadows masked it from my best friends. Even though Zach and I were a "thing", if you will, we had never officially labeled it or even talked about it, we just were. I knew that boy would do just about anything I asked him to, but he had his boundaries when it involved my safety, that much I knew for sure.

"Maybe, maybe not," I responded, hoping they'd drop it.

"You know he really missed you over break. He was always asking if we'd heard from you and how you were doing." Fantastic I thought to myself, my not-boyfriend was questioning my best friends when he could've came to visit me himself.

"Yeah well we aren't even dating so let's just leave it at that," even though I didn't want to leave it like that at all. We kept walking in silence until Macey piped in, "We need Zach to contact Grant and Jonas."

I knew she'd been thinking that the whole time. "I know, I just don't know when we should ask him, or how we're going to do it…" And this was true, Blackthorne and Gallagher were top-secret schools and they had no connection ever really.

"Let's ask him tonight!" Bex whispered as we neared the school entrance.

So that's exactly what we did. Once we'd gone back inside the halls were quiet and empty aside from the occasional passing teacher or staff member. Making our way to the commons we passed Zach and Mr. Solomon whispering in an intense conversation but as we grew closer they fell silent and avoided eye contact with us. This whole secrecy thing was seriously starting to irritate me. We continued on but we were all wondering the same thing, "What the heck is going on with them?" Bex finally asked, I just shook my head in bewilderment I honestly had no idea.

About 102 steps later we made it to our commons and sat down in a tight circle, ready to discuss our official plans for Preston. Then I felt it was time to tell my friends about the car that had tailed me back in Nebraska. "Guys we need to talk about something before we continue with the plan…" I felt my heart start to pick up as I got even more nervous to talk about what had happened, I didn't want to be put back on lock down inside Gallagher while everyone else went on the mission to rescue Preston.

"This morning…really early this morning, before my mom had come to get me I couldn't sleep so I was walking around town, and well…I was followed." I started off, I watched as each of their eyes grew bigger.

"CAMMIE?! Why didn't you call right away? What we're you thinking?! You should've called or at least told your mom as soon as she got there! That's a big deal dude!" Bex jumped up. "They left though. I never saw who it was, just a black SUV. I didn't get the plates but it was New York that's all I know."

"Your mom needs to know."

"Macey NO! I won't be able to leave Gallagher to help with Preston and you guys need me! Nobody can know! Zach doesn't even know!"

I could feel my pulse pick up, I was starting to get angry, they couldn't tell anyone about it. Before I could stop her though Bex was out the door and down the hallway. I jumped up and hopped over the couch and chased her down at a dead sprint. I could hear Liz and Macey coming a few feet behind me but I pounded after Bex anyways, she was not about to ruin my freedom because of a stupid car all the way in Nebraska. We rounded a corner headed straight for my mom's office and that was when I caught up to Bex, I had no choice, I jumped and we were both falling and rolling across the floor. I ended up under her as she struggled to jump up but I flipped over and had my knees pressed against her arms, "Bex no stop!"

"Cammie get off me! Right now!" I could tell she was trying to get attention of anybody in the rooms around us and she was successful, next thing I know my mom's door flew open and out came Joe Solomon and my mom, both wearing the same look of pure shock and disapproval.

I jumped back off Bex as she scrambled to her feet and smoothed out her clothes, "Headmistress Morgan, Cammie here has some information she forgot to share with you this morning…" I don't think I've ever gave someone such a horrible look ever before as Bex glanced back at me with a grin.

Rebecca Baxter was dead meat.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off shout out to Alecks454 for being the first person to give me a review! Thanks for that (: now onto…**

Chapter 5

My mom escorted us all into her office after hearing Bex's latest announcement, which by the way I was so going to kill her for later, and we all sat on the couch in complete silence. In my head a thousand different explanations flashed and I didn't get the chance to pick a lie before my mom asked, "So what is it exactly Cammie dear?" I froze up, literally, no words came out. Bex glared at me expectantly but I didn't meet her glare for fear I might just lunge at her head.

"Well you see…I…"

"She was tailed!" Bex exploded, obviously not able to contain herself, what a great best friend.

"Not totally! I don't know anything for sure Mom!" I countered back determinedly. My counter did nothing to help my current situation though, my mom was already behind her desk preparing herself to make a long list of phone calls to people I didn't even know.

"Mom please! Bex is blowing this way out of proportion! She wasn't even with me!" I pleaded. Still not a single wave of emotion passed across her face. I was digging myself a seriously deep hole right now.

"Cammie, you could possibly be in serious danger still as long as we aren't certain what the Circle wants right now! Anything that happens you need to report to me or Mr. Solomon right away and you should already know that!" I could tell she was starting to get worked up. Instead of arguing I just sat as calmly and as still as possible. My friends wouldn't even look my direction because they knew I was now unofficially on lock down all because of Bex. My chances of helping get Preston out of Rome were growing increasingly slim as long as we stayed sitting in my mom's office. So with that thought I jumped up, smoothed my skirt, looked my mom in the eye and made my way out the door because I had nothing left to say. I felt bad doing that to my mom but I didn't want to upset her farther than she already was and I didn't want to get angry and run away like I used to. Calmly I made my way through the halls and back towards my room, only to be abruptly stopped by none other than the cocky spy himself, Zachary Goode. "There's things you aren't telling me Gallagher Girl and we need to discuss this right here right now." I almost laughed at this, "There's things _I'm _not telling you? Oh please, you've been sneaking around ever since I got back and apparently all break too. So if you think it's honesty time, by all means, spill." He shifted but kept his eyes level with mine.

"Some things you just don't need to know Cammie," He tried to explain. This was making my blood boil.

"Zach if you haven't noticed there's a lot of things in this world I don't need to know, but yet I'm always the one to uncover them, aren't I?"

His eyes filled with what I thought to be anger, but then they softened slightly. "Come with me, okay?" He almost whispered as he grabbed my hand and we walked in the opposite direction. Going on one of Zach's romantic hideouts in a secret tunnel was not really what I was feeling up for at the moment but as we headed for the library I knew that's not what he was intending to happen anyways. He marched me back to the corner where we weren't even allowed to be and made me sit down.

"Joe is coming up with serious plans for you Cammie. Your safety is one of the most important things on his list and the top thing on mine. We can't have you getting hurt, especially not me. So when we need to make plans to keep you safe you need to trust me and not interfere. Alright?" This was the most serious I'd seen Zach since I'd first gotten back last semester. I trusted him; he knew that so I let the argument go. Zach continued, "Also, when there's things you're not telling me that are affecting your safety I get seriously concerned if you can't already tell, so out with it. What happened in Nebraska?"

"Someone's a little too uptight tonight isn't he?" I teased, trying to lighten his mood. My attempt failed…miserably.

"Alright, okay, Zach! Earlier this morning I was tailed by a black SUV with plates from New York but I didn't get the number, they left though! No harm done to me!" He stiffened slightly.

"There could've been harm done to you though Cammie. Haven't you finished going off by yourself? Haven't you learned your lesson?" he faltered almost imperceptibly, hoping I wouldn't notice, but I'm a spy and I notice everything.

"Zach, the Circle doesn't want me anymore. We don't even know if they know I'm alive still." Referring back to the suicide attempt I'd made under the control of Dr. Steve last semester. He inched back closer to me and grabbed my hand,

"I'm not letting anything like that happen to you ever again. You got that?" he assured me. I believed him too. After he couldn't find me when I'd gone missing I knew he was never letting me out of his sights as much as he possibly could. I nodded then stood up and he followed suit. Together we made our way back to my commons only to be met by a trio of very unhappy Gallagher Girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Not only had Bex ratted me out, she had done it knowing what the consequences would be. That night as we all lay in our beds trying to get some sleep before the first day back to school I ran through my head all the possible scenarios that we could use to get contact with Grant and Jonas. Zach never officially said he would ask them for us, but in case he didn't I needed a plan. Blackthorne was a ways away and we needed to get them back to Gallagher undetected and hide them out before we took off on our rescue mission to Rome. All the details were swirling around my head as I tried focus but I just couldn't, I gave up and rolled over to try and catch some sleep.

The next morning was chaos, girls running everywhere trying to find uniforms, books, makeup, and trying to make it down to breakfast before my mom's usual announcements and welcome back. Macey, being the organized one of our group, had gotten everything out and ready last night so we were pretty much set as we made our way groggily to the Grand Hall. Our chefs had done good for the first breakfast back at Gallagher, eggs, pastries, meats and fruits were covering the long wooden tables leading up to the front of the Hall. Sitting down at our usual section we grabbed plates and began grabbing our fill of food for the morning as my mom and the rest of the staff walked in lines to the head table. A silence fell over the room as my mom made her way to the podium with the Gallagher crest placed on front.

"Good morning ladies and Zach," she smiled beautifully down at all of us. "Today marks the start of a new semester here at Gallagher Academy. Our expectations remain the same as always and we hope you rested well and returned to us prepared for a semester of hard work and training," she continued. "Enjoy your breakfast that was wonderfully prepared for us by our beloved chefs and make your way to your first classes."

With that we finished up our plates and parted ways as Liz and Macey headed for the P&E barn while Bex, Zach and I headed for Culture and Assimilation down the hall. Memories from sophomore year came back to me when Zach had first come to Gallagher and we had been paired up for our undercover mission at the ball. He smiled at me knowing we were both thinking the same thing. That time seemed so much longer ago than it actually was; I had been a silly and un-experienced spy back then.

The day dragged on slowly as we worked our way through each of our classes, getting lengthy assignments that would be due the next day and I knew tonight was going to be a long night. At lunch however Zach was acting weird, I could sense him holding something back each time he turned to chat with me about small things. Zach knew something and I knew it. The second we rounded the corner to head to P&E I went after him.

"Go on. What's bothering you? What do you know?"

"Cammie can we just talk about this later?" He asked calmly. He knew I wouldn't be able to wait so he just continued, "Alright Gallagher Girl, I did you guys a huge favor. I got ahold of Grant and Jonas…" I couldn't believe it. He never even mentioned this to me. "Wow okay. That was unexpected. What happened?"

"They want to help. Big time. Plus I think they really miss you guys." He smirked towards Bex, knowing Grant had a growing infatuation with her. Bex blushed and turned slightly to attempt and mask it, "Oh shut up Goode!" she called as she continued past us and out the front doors. With nothing left to say we followed Bex out to the barn.

My injuries from last summer were almost completely healed only scars remained. At least that's what I thought until Bex slammed into the mats and I felt my side start to radiate pain throughout my body. I winced and she noticed, jumping back and giving me a hand, "Bloody hell Cammie, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I nodded and clung my side, walking over to grab a water bottle. Being weak was not something I had ever handled well so I sucked it up, put my big girl pants on and made my way back to Bex. Swinging my leg out I caught her just above the knee sending her falling backwards. I saw the smile then felt the ground rushing up to meet me as she swept my feet out from under me. Rolling left and then jumping back up I tackled her back down and pinned her arms down while kneeling on her stomach. Bex never gave in when we fought but today she was tired and just surrendered, "Alright Cammie, you got me! You win!" she laughed. I never wanted anyone to just let me win, if we are in hand to hand combat you better fight back with everything you've got in you.

"We seriously need showers…" Bex cringed after we'd finished running obstacle courses an hour later. Our clothes clung to us as the sun made its way higher into the sky and the heat got even more intense. Water bottles and cups littered the lawn by time we had finished, quickly we gathered our things and trudged our way to the air conditioning. For the first day back I felt pretty good, stressed about all the homework I had, but I felt accomplished. By then my side only hurt a little so once we'd reached our dorm I grabbed an ice pack from our small fridge in the corner and collapsed on the rug. Bex breezed past me to the bathroom though, racing to the shower before Macey and Liz could get there.

"Rough day? You look like last season's heels stomped all over you," Macey had arrived. I only waved away her insult and continued to hold the ice pack as Liz came in behind her, "Cammie are you alright? What's with the ice pack?" concern filled her little eyes.

"Not as healed as I was hoping I would be…" I mumbled into the rug. The least thing I needed was for anyone to make me go get checked out in the hospital wing and then get confined to bed. "Cammie you should-"

"Don't even say it Lizzie. Just don't." I threatened. First Bex ruined things with my mom, now Liz wanted me to rest there was just no way.

By the time I had made my way through the shower and changed into my sweats, textbooks and binders covered my room's floor. Macey was quietly reciting some long rule list to herself in the corner while Liz was lying across the floor with headphones in staring at a map of the Middle East and Bex sat propped up against her bed cuddled up in a blanket reading a book from Culture. Claiming a spot on the floor I gathered up all my books and papers and got to work on my latest project.

A little over an hour passed before I finally put my book down and looked up to Macey, "Did Zach tell you?" I asked her, breaking her trance.

"Tell me what?"

"He talked to Grant and Jonas already. They said they want in." At the mention of Jonas Liz's head jolted up and her headphones came flying off, "They're in?!" She shrieked a little too loud.

"That's what I said," I smiled tiredly. By now it was nearing dinnertime so we packed away all our nearly completed homework and made our way down the staircase to the Grand Hall. Bex and I however moved slightly slower and gingerly already feeling soreness coming upon us seeing as we hadn't done any hand-to-hand combat since before break. I felt ridiculous as Bex and I propped each other up, exchanging funny looks and nearly breaking down laughing at the sight of ourselves, but we kept walking. Dinner went smoothly, quiet conversation about what Zach had officially said to the boys and what not. Our biggest problem was how we were going to get the boys here and when. This plan to rescue Preston was getting harder and more detailed as the days passed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry this is going to be a rushed chapter guys! I have basketball and Honors Classes with projects to do but I felt the need to post something since I went back and I am currently rereading the whole series (; but anyways…**

**Chapter 6**

Weeks have passes and nothing has changed. Well nothing as in nothing important, all we have done is sit here day in and day out waiting for any sign that would improve our chances.

Finally, as if the big man upstairs himself handed it to us, we got our chance.

Gathered at lunch one day the mail was delivered and Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach and I all knew that the second the envelope was dropped in front of us that is was from Grant and Jonas.

"What are you waiting for? Rip the bloody thing open!" Bex ushered quietly at me. However not quiet enough to slip past Tina. The instant Bex had finished she clasped her hands over mouth and looked down to her lap, hoping Tina would ignore what had just been said and continue on with her food. Hoping and reality were two very different things, especially in a lunchroom packed with teenage girl spies.

"Hey guys! What could that be?" and before Bex could stop her Tina had snatched the envelope and was turning her back to us to open it. The last thing I expected was for Liz to jump up and full out shout at Tina, "Could you mind your own business for ONCE? Is that so hard to ask?" but Liz couldn't take back what she had said and slowly the room grew quiet as they all turned to watch the show. Tina's eyes grew large and her face blushed violently, "Elizabeth, that was quite rude!" she hissed then tossed her the envelope and stomped out the doors.

It wasn't long before we too were making our way out the doors, but for a completely different reason. We were on a mission, and that mission was to get Grant and Jonas to Gallagher.

"We have to meet halfway and then find somewhere to keep them while we plan our next move!" Zach was pacing.

"Is _the _Zachary Goode…nervous?" Macey teased from her position at the door. "Zachary Goode does not get nervous. However he doesn't run into dangerous situations unprepared. He is always ready." Zach remarked, speaking of himself.

"Well we have a ride…" Liz pointed out, referring to her van that she occasionally commandeered from the maintenance staff.

"It's settled. We leave tomorrow." I stood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fog covered the front lawn as we made our way towards the wooded near the P&E barn. Being that is was the middle of the night and cloudy we were at a low risk of being seen, unless one of us spies in training momentarily forgot all the techniques we'd been taught about stealth.

The humidity was unbearable but at the same time I've never felt so cold. My hands were shaking and I could've sworn the tip of my nose was red with chill, but I, Cammie Morgan, was simply nervous. Spies aren't supposed to be nervous let alone shaking but most spies aren't underage and breaking out of a school they've called home for most of their life.

Liz and Bex crept quickly through the tree line, weaving in and out of the shadows and making their way towards the maintenance van that sat just ahead about 10 yards. I watched and waited quietly for the sign that we could make our break from where we were currently stationed, behind a short stonewall that I recognized all too well. My mind wandered to the moment I'd had with Zach when he'd asked me to run away _with him_. My mind wandered to the moment when I'd made a decision to leave, but not with Zach, not with my friends, _by myself. _That moment replayed in my head so many times. Zach's eyes ran from the wall and up to meet my eyes and I knew the emotions he was feeling, I could feel him inch closer, as if to say, "you're never leaving my side again." I almost smiled, almost.

My mind went blank as I saw the dim flashlight flash once, twice, three times, signaling it was time for us to go. Macey nudged me away from the wall and I grasped for her hand, leading her towards our get away car and away from the protection of our beloved school.

The drive off campus wasn't the hard part by any means. The hard part was sitting on an upturned paint bucket smashed up between Macey and Zach while holding on for dear life, trying not to totally fly clear to the other side of the van. Bex wasn't the world's worst driver, but she was however one of the most dangerous. Liz sat up front next to Bex rattling off directions that she was reading off her specially designed GPS. Sleep was creeping into my eyes I felt it coming with every bump in the road we hit. This car ride was far from over too.

"Could you drive any more reckless Rebecca?" I snapped, completely uncaring that she hated her full name. Her response was a violent jerk to the left, which sent me flying to the right and across the van's cold metal floor, "Oops, my bad."

I could feel the bruise coming on as I lay on the floor clutching my arm, trying to get the slightest bit of shuteye. This. Was. Impossible.

I could sense Zach's smirk so I kicked out, striking his shin pretty solidly, and I heard the almost imperceptible grunt. Payback.

The sun was shining brilliantly though the windshield the next time I'd opened my eyes. The car was stopped and nobody was in it except, terror set in as I snapped up quickly searching around me. Where was everyone?

That was went I'd had a massive heart attack when I heard a loud banging on the back door. I felt uneasy as I crept towards the van doors and threw them open, sunshine almost knocking me backwards as I squinted into it trying to see who had knocked.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" the person called, a knowing smirk on their face. Zach. Jumping down from the van I spun around looking for my best friends, and there they were, all three. We were currently parked in a run down hotel parking lot back behind a row of large dumpsters. The air was cooler and lighter here and I concluded we must me at our rendezvous point, waiting on the appearance on Grant and Jonas. Liz walked over and passed me a water bottle, which I graciously accepted and chugged down.

"How long was I out?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Few hours or so. I did bloody well with my driving though after that mocking back seat driver had shut up…" Bex teased, referring to myself. I was so not a backseat driver; I just care about my life and my friends' safety that's all.

"Oh shut it Bex, need I bring up that time in Cairo?" I smiled that you-so-don't-want-to-go-there smile. And just like that she fell silent. Feeling triumphant I was about to press on until Bex's eyes shifted _from_ me to _past_ me. I saw a whole new light shine in those caramel beauts of hers. Zach jumped up from his seat on the van's bumper and Liz threw down the map she had been so intensively studying. Before I even turned around I knew what was coming…

"Looks like British bombshell's can be deadly _and _beautiful." And just like that Bex was hurtling herself into the arms of none other than Grant the goddess.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I'd never seen two people so eager to see each other while I watched awkwardly as Grant and Bex couldn't keep their hands to themselves. The moment was awkward to watch but it was sweet that Bex and Grant liked each other, I was oddly intrigued until I heard a small cough behind me, Jonas was making his way over to Liz, who might I add was blushing a shade of red I'm almost positive didn't exist until then. Liz almost looked like a doll with her soft pale hair and rosy cheeks, but as Jonas got closer to her I'm sure the last thing going through her head was whether or not she looked like a total Barbie.

"Well this is officially weird…" Zach whistled as he avoided staring at the two, what would you call them, couples? It was almost like my two best friends had been shot with Cupid's arrow because once they'd gotten their sights on Grant and Jonas they hadn't looked away. Macey, Zach and I on the other hand were looking everywhere BUT at the two newly arrived assassins in training.

"WELP would you look at the time? Ancient terrorist organizations might or might not be out there looking for Cammie still so could we…I don't know…_GO_?" Macey sounded like she was about to hurl at the love-fest surrounding her. I nodded in agreement then awkwardly tried to usher Liz and Bex into the van.

"So what's the plan from here?" Jonas finally spoke after about half an hour of pure love-induced silence.

"Right, well, we don't exactly know. We don't even know where we're going to keep you at Gallagher while we try to make our plans for Preston!" My uneasiness was growing as the light in the sky was slowly fading.

Silence once again filled the maintenance van, this time less awkward and more sleep-like. Zach took up the role of driver since Bex was no longer up for the task. I sat in the passenger seat, happy for at least a seatbelt to protect myself from my reckless drivers of friends. The longer I sat there and stared out the window the more negative thoughts crossed through my mind. My mom knew we were missing by now, sneaking back into Gallagher was going to be a task, Grant and Jonas had no official place to stay yet, The Circle may or may not know I'm alive, Preston may or may not be a part of that particular Circle, and I also had a terrible feeling in my gut, like someone or something was already after us.

Hours or so later that feeling wasn't just a feeling anymore. I looked over to see Zach tensing at the wheel, constantly looking in the side-view mirrors, there was a certain look in his eyes but I couldn't pinpoint it. But I didn't have to try and guess his emotions because at that moment everything seemed to go into slow motion and he was already yell towards me, "Cammie get down!"

I hadn't registered what was happening, half asleep and deep in thought I was about as empty minded as they come, but the shattering of the windshield woke me up in a whole new kind of way. I felt my face and arms get cuts from the glass but it didn't hurt, all that mattered was that Zach had grabbed my hand tightly and our car was whirling and tumbling closer and closer to the huge hills that peaked and dropped into the Atlantic Ocean.

There was nothing. I felt nothing, I saw nothing, and I heard nothing. _Was I dead?_

Fear coursed through my veins until suddenly everything appeared, too bright, too loud, and too wet. I heard coughs and moans around me but my sight was still beyond blurry. My body aches horribly and I felt a sticky warm substance oozing from my thigh. Blood. I was bleeding and pretty bad at that. Then as if by a miracle everything came into focus. Zach leaning over me saying this that sounded so distant and mumbled that I squinted to try and read his lips, I made out the words _Gallagher girl_, _bleeding, school, _and _mom._ He looked so worried and upset. I needed to sit up and check over my best friends, do a head count, check injuries, but the instant I even attempted to move Zach was pinning me back down again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bex shivering and laying next to me with Liz, Jonas and Macey sitting next to her. Where was Grant? I shook my head and tried popping my ears and it worked. With a painful pop the sounds of a beach roared to life.

"Zach-"

"Gallagher Girl, shh, hey everything is going to be okay." He was already leaning closer to me, giving me one of his deep stares. I nodded slightly then shivered, he didn't want me moving so he moved even closer to me. I don't remember what happened next but I know I woke up in Zach's arms, wrapped in a blanket, in a very fancy private jet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N so shout out Powerof923 for writing a really good FanFiction about Gallagher Girls that if you haven't read then you should read it. Also a thank you to WannabeGallagher, Alecks454, Zach-Vs-Hale953, and Goode-Lover for leaving reviews (: **

**Chapter 10 **

Being on an unfamiliar jet after being driven off the road and into the ocean is just a tad bit nerve-racking. So as I lay quietly staring at the ceiling and wishing everything that had just happened would just be a dream, I found it hard to focus. This jet wasn't Gallagher's own private jet, I twisted to see the CIA crest freshly painted on the wall and almost went into panic mode once again. Zach was asleep next to me, his hand still resting on my shoulder gently and I tried my very best not to wake him as I sat up.

Bex was curled up in a recliner chair wrapped in blankets, Liz and Jonas sat closely on a couch passing a cup of a steaming beverage between them, whispering so low I could barely even tell they were saying words. I shifted and saw Macey passed out sprawled across another recliner. Then I remembered something, _where the heck was Grant? _Things were seriously out of hand.

"Ah Squirt, you're awake," I turned to see Abby duck into the room from the cockpit I assumed, "You are in quite the amount of trouble missy."

"Where's Grant? Where are we? Where's my mom?" I was beyond overwhelmed.

"Why don't you sit and we can—"

"NO! I don't want to sit…" I hadn't realized how loud I was being until I felt Zach move behind me and saw Bex snap straight out of her deep sleep and had a wild look in her eyes.

"Cameron, you need to breathe for a moment…"

"A few hours ago I almost wasn't ever going to be breathing again!" I snapped, Zach tensed and Bex looked ready to burst into tears, a look I never wanted to see on her face again.

"We couldn't find Grant, Cammie…" The news caught me off guard. A feeling came over me, I couldn't decipher what it was exactly, but it wasn't pleasant.

"He's _gone?_" I tried to spit out. Bex looked away and that's when I knew her face wasn't just looking like she wanted to cry, she was crying. This whole situation was going way farther down hill that I had even expected.

"We're taking you all to Langley, they have some questions for you. Your mother and Joe are meeting us there, they had other things to attend to first…" Abby tried to soothe me, then turned and went back to the cockpit. I slumped to the floor, my back to everyone else. If I couldn't decide whether to cry or throw something at someone, I couldn't even imagine everyone else was feeling. I was the least close to Grant out of all of us and yet I felt as though I'd just lost a brother.

"We'll find him." The stiff tone of Macey's voice was reassuring somewhat, but I still feared the worst. What if Grant had been a part of the Circle…no…he couldn't be. Zach and Jonas we're his best friends, Bex was his somewhat girlfriend and he cared about all of us. He couldn't, he wouldn't, do that to us. Would he?

The sound of Bex's muffled cries broke me from my thoughts. My best friend was hurting both physically and emotionally and she needed me.

"Scoot over Bex." I whispered, nudging her slightly and taking up a close space next to Bex in the recliner. Lucky for us it was really large one.

"Hey, I'm sure Grant is okay. Maybe when we'd hit the water he floated farther than the rest of us. He's out there somewhere Bex. Plus he's a trained assassin. He knows how to survive. Just give him a little time to find us; while he's at it we'll be looking for him too. We'll find him. I promise." I hugged her and she shook with her quiet sobs.

"You really are the best best friend, Cammie." She choked out. Bex being weak and broken made me want to mess someone up, violently. She didn't deserve this, none of us did. It was my fault he was gone. If I hadn't allowed us to go get them, he would still be at Blackthorne and my friends wouldn't be sad and broken.

Slowly I got up and made my way as far away from the sadness as I could. I opened doors and pushed farther and farther towards the back of the jet. Finally I found a small room with chairs and a round window, quiet, empty, just right.

I don't know how long I sat there in that bleak and emotionless room before I heard a knock at the door.

"Gallagher Girl, it's time to go…" Zach's face was gentle but in his eyes I saw worry. One of Zach's best friends was missing and we were all in serious trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Langley has more secrets hidden behind its doors than a teenage girl, so seeing as we were already there on bad terms they already didn't trust us. Eyes followed us as we were marched down hundreds of different hallways, passing through 17 different doors and turning left 23 times. Everywhere hallway seemed be leading deeper and deeper into the agency but when we were escorted into what looked to be a meeting room I could see we were still far from the center of any building because there were 5 different windows on the exterior walls. Nobody spoke as we took our seats around the long steel table. Bex was still too upset to even attempt to speak, Liz was exhausted, Jonas was mortified that his best friend was lost at sea at best, Macey was furious that her new shoes had been ruined, Zach was just an emotionless rock like always and I was just me, unseen and unheard, a chameleon. So many different things were whirring around in my head it was almost hard to breathe. Several different agents came in and out of the room bringing us food and clean clothes to wear. The help was nice but I knew the agency wasn't interested in our well being; they were interested in who had attacked us and why one of Blackthorne's best trained assassins was missing. A nice woman who seemed to be fresh off of desk duty walked in holding a clipboard and began scanning the room, every now and then she'd mark something down.

"What is it you're writing?" I spoke up. Her tight-lipped smile told me it wasn't something to be asking about. Minutes of silence passed until a tall man with graying sideburns came in.

"So you all must be the infamous 7…well 6…" he acknowledged the fact that Grant was currently absent. I had never heard us be referred to as the "infamous 7" but it was partially true. Whenever things went wrong we always seemed to the ones involved.

"And you are?" Zach retorted.

"Deputy Director Morrell. The CIA is very intrigued with what has happened within the past 24 hours involving you kids," he nodded to the clipboard the woman was holding, "So with that I need to have a few words with a certain Cameron Morgan." He glanced between us girls' faces trying to detect which of us was Cameron. Zach tensed next to me but I stood up, "I'm Cameron. I go by Cammie." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, he could care less what I went by because in a few days he'd never remember who I was anyways.

He gestured towards the door and I followed the woman with the clipboard out, leaving the safety of my spies in training friends and assassin in training sorta-boyfriend.

We walked a ways down the hall then proceeded through a large wooden door, the Deputy Director's office I presumed. Large cushioned chairs sat facing his desk and he asked me to take a seat. "How are you feeling Camer- Cammie?" He corrected himself. I'd been asked that question too many times in my lifetime.

"Could be better." I responded curtly. "That was quite the fall your car took from those hills. Any serious injuries?"

"Not with us. Grant Newman however, is missing, and whoever attacked us is still out there." I was starting to feel that familiar sense of panic. The lights in his office were too bright, his voice too calm, and my heart beat too loud.

"Why don't we start with, why exactly were you and your friends driving in a maintenance van from Gallagher Academy through Roanoke, Virginia?" I could tell him the truth and have him tell my mother, or I could lie… so I did.

"Gallagher is doing a mock mission with Blackthorne and it was arranged to use Jonas and Grant." It came smoothly. "Ah I see. What exactly was the nature of this mock mission?" I was screwed. Done for. Deputy Director Morrell was going to tell my mother and I was dead meat.

"It was an extraction. Us Gallagher girls were supposed to break Jonas and Grant out of Blackthorne using only our knowledge of the school. If we were caught we had to spend 2 weeks learning at Blackthorne, if we won then the boys came back with us to Gallagher. Obviously we won…" I was a lying genius.

"Interesting." It was his way of saying, "yeah right try again." Just then there was a swift knock on the door and it flew open, Joe Solomon and my mom were here.

"Headmistress Morgan. Solomon." Mr. Morrell rose to greet them. "Cammie you can go back to the other room, I'm done with questions for now." So I jumped up and breezed past my knowingly upset elders. As I passed the bullpen with intensely working agents I noticed the flat screen that was constantly streaming the news. Being my luck I saw the newest headline flash, "Teens Thrown into Atlantic, One Missing." Fantastic. The media was the last thing I needed to worry about. A few agents noticed me lingering and gave me stares that I could tell were a sign to leave, so I did. Back in the room I heard whispers but as I walked in they came to a stop. All right, I see how it is, Cammie leaves and suddenly its group chat time but as soon as she comes back its complete and utter silence. I glared at Bex who was avoiding eye contact. Instead of going back to my spot next to Zach I sat at the farthest end of the table, away from everyone else, and stared at the blank wall in front of me. How had everything gone so horribly wrong?

And then, as if it couldn't get any worse, it did. The windows were suddenly being barred shut and the lights went out. The familiar "CODE BLACK" was sounding; apparently even Langley had Code Black's. Without hesitation I was on the floor and making my way towards the door. Shouts were coming from the bullpen and what sounded to be a stampede of agents was in the hall just outside our door. Within seconds Zach was next to me, followed by everyone else. We pressed up against the wall and I glanced back, giving the signal that I was going to open the door.

As soon as I'd thrown open the steel door I'd wished I hadn't. Broken glass was all over the floor, agents were scrambling to exit the building, and as I moved to enter the bullpen I heard it…the first gunshot rang out above all the rest of the noise. From there it seemed that everything went quiet, I dived behind a desk and suddenly I was alone. I peeked round to see my friends caught in the herd of agents being pulled toward the stairs and elevator. More shots rang out, clearer this time.

My worst fears were coming true. I was in Langley, one of the most protected buildings in the world and I was alone in a hale of gunfire. Bullets began to spray the wooden desks around me, splintering them sending shreds flying, along with glass fragments and who knows what else. This couldn't be happening. Where was my mom? Where was Joe? Where was Zach? The gunmen were getting closer and I had no choice, I had to run. I counted to 3 then sprinted and dived into the hallway I'd come from. A shot rang out and this time I felt it, in my shoulder. I was shot and losing blood rapidly. This couldn't be happening. Not even thinking I got up and ran blindly for the stairs. My shoulder was throbbing but I ran through the pain, I needed to get out. Now.

The security lights were hardly enough to indicate to me where I was so I crashed through the nearest door, which unfortunately just lead to another hallway. My vision was starting to cloud as my blood was escaping me. I heard shouts behind me and pushed myself to keep running. At the end of the hall I saw a door marked exit, and I was so close. Without warning behind me a door burst open. They were coming and I was so close to the exit. One, two, three shots were fired but missed as I squirreled my way to the door. It worked. I burst through the door and was free. I had thought. I came into a room containing a staircase that lead 6 flights down to some level of the agency. There was no way I'd make it alive down those stairs. Tears stung at the back of my eyes but I had to hold it together. That's when I noticed a window. I had no idea how high up I was or what lay below that window but I didn't have time to worry about it, whoever was after me was coming and fast. Trying to numb myself to the pain I held my shoulder tightly and charged at the tall slender window, and shattered through. Everything was falling; I was falling for what felt like forever. Then I landed and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I don't know how long I was blacked out for and I wasn't sure I even wanted to know. Last thing I remember I was crashing hard onto the roof of another building with a bullet hole in my shoulder.

I felt soft bed sheets in between my fingers and my eyes flew open instantly, I was in a hospital bed. Bandages were wrapped tightly around my arm and over my shoulder where the bullet had been and I assumed it wasn't there anymore. Beeps came from the machine standing close to the bedside and medicine was hooked up to the drip leading to my right forearm. My whole body throbbed with a pain that I'd never felt before. Never had I been shot in the shoulder and jumped from a window, I was getting crazier as the days passed.

"Gallagher Girl…" I heard his voice quietly from the other side of the room. Zach looked pretty rough from what I could see, scrapes on his face and a sling on his right arm.

"Fighting ninjas recently?" I tried to choke out but my throat was dry and it came out more like a whisper. He didn't smirk that signature smirk, or even bat an eyelash for that matter. Slowly he stood up from the chair he had been lounging in and made his way to my bedside, "What happened to never leaving my side _ever_ again?" he was completely serious.

Zach looked like he was about to break down and that was something I never wanted to see in my lifetime, so when he reached for my hand I easily accepted. His hands were warm, safe, just like they'd always been, but today there seemed to be coldness there.

"Zach, I'm alive-"

"You almost died Cammie. Do you get that? You were alone and injured and unarmed…you were so close to-"

"But I didn't." I finished for him, already knowing what was coming next. His eyes were filled every emotion in the book and he wasn't attempting to hide any of them.

"I'm fine Zach. When I get out of this hospital bed we can go back to Gallagher and go back to making our plans to rescue Preston." Just as he was about to argue back a crowd of people burst in including a team of nurses and a doctor.

"CAMMIIIEEEE!" my three best friends were all there by my side, cautiously moving Zach away to make room for themselves and the nurses. Zach eased back to his chair but his eyes never left me as the nurses changed my bandages, fed me different medicines, and the doctor checked up on my wounds.

"You're very lucky to be alive young lady." The doctor was peering at me over a file he was holding; I felt the room go silent with the realization of what he'd just said.

"That fall from the window onto the roof should have killed you instantly, but you miraculously managed to land in a position that protected your head. You should be thanking your lucky stars…"

"I know." It was a simple response but after being shot and throwing myself from a window I wasn't up for long explanations or even talking really for that matter. They seemed to sense my weariness and backed off, leaving me lone with my friends, mom, Abby, Zach and Mr. Solomon. I felt all their eyes on me as I gently sat myself up into sitting position. My shoulder was hurting excruciatingly but I plastered on my best fake smile and asked, "When are we going home?"

The looks I got were a far cry from satisfying. My mom shifted slightly and looked to Mr. Solomon who said, "_We_ won't be going anywhere. You're staying here for a few more days with Abby and the rest of us are going back to Gallagher. Nowhere is safer for us than at Gallagher."

"Then take me with you!" I couldn't believe they were going to just leave me. That was a mad idea considering someone was after or _still_ after me, if it was the Circle.

"Cammie nobody knows your location. We're in a completely different state, in the middle of nowhere. As far as the doctors at the hospital know, you're just a regular teenager that got caught up with the wrong people and paid the price, he gestured toward my shoulder.

"When can I go home?" It came out a whisper. "Two days at the least. You need to heal."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to be left alone in a big comfy bed with movies and ice cream in my dorm back at Gallagher, but this is real life and when you're a spy you don't get what you want when people are after you, you do what protects your life and the ones you love.

"We're going to keep searching for Grant and we'll call you each day, promise." Liz said softly as they made their way to the door. My mom kissed me on the forehead and said, "Get well Cameron. We'll be ready for you back at home when you're healed and ready to come home. I love you sweetheart." Then she too headed for the door. One by one the most important people in my life walked out the door and I was left in silence except for the low beeping from the machines.

Abby had gone down the hall to talk with my doctors so I took the chance to try and get up. Slowly I sat myself up and pushed the bed covers aside, setting my feet down on the cool vinyl floor. I dragged the wheeled cart with my drip hooked up to it with me to the bathroom with strong intentions of soaking in a bubble bath. My shoulder was sore and tense but as I filled the jetted hospital bathtub I could feel the soreness slip away with each second I sat in the steam. This was going to be a long two days.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The two days came and passed slowly with no sign of danger. Doctors came in and out changing my bandages and running tests but aside from them and Aunt Abby I never saw anybody.

Finally the day came to leave and I couldn't have been happier. I dressed in jeans and a hoodie that Abby purchased from the hospital's gift shop and followed her as we made our way to the lobby. Sunshine was streaming in through the front doors as Abby marched me towards the front desk.

"I presume you have her medicine and such?" The woman eyed Abby. "Yes ma'am everything is set and we are leaving now." Abby placed her hands on my shoulders and guided me out the doors away from that emotionless prison they referred to as Burnett-Creek Community Hospital. That hospital was hardly located within a community whatsoever, the nearest hint of civilization was ten miles down the road at a stop n' go gas station. A black SUV idled in the parking lot as Abby and my bags were loaded. The instant my seatbelt clicked into place we were off and I couldn't have been more grateful. Dense forest rushed by my window and it was all I could do to keep from smiling as I rolled my window down to feel the cool breeze push against my cheeks. Even though I had been shot then relocated and drugged up in a hospital for the past few days I could feel my body start to slowly return to its original feel as we continued on our way back to Gallagher. My home.

As we rolled onto the familiar route of Highway 10 the sun was blazing over the treetops making its transition to nighttime. My stomach was rumbling and my muscles were stiff when we finally parked and I was allowed to step down from the car. Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach and my mother were nowhere to be seen however and I felt a pang of disappointment, whenever I was away for a period of time they were always in the front lawn ready to see me when I returned, but not this evening.

"It's dinnertime Squirt. They had no idea when we were going to arrive. We had to keep every detail secret and on a need-to-know basis between myself and the head of security, nobody knows we're here yet except the man at the front gate who let us in." She smiled then bent down and picked up my bag for me, "Thanks Aunt Abby. For everything."

The halls were empty but I could hear the dull roar of conversation from behind the doors of the Great Hall. My mind was having a civil war over whether or not to proceed through the doors or turn and flee to the comfort of my bedroom on the third floor. At the moment, the latter option was winning. Just as I was turning on my heel to walk away I heard the familiarity of a deep voice saying, "Welcome home, Gallagher Girl." He forever labeled me that name. I don't think he'd ever not call me that.

"You should be stuffing your face with the rest of them, Zach." I smiled my best fake smile so as not to show how exhausted I really was.

"You should be eating with me and the rest of them as well," his eyes traveled my face before they rested on the sling I was wearing. I could sense his concern but shifted and glanced at the staircase behind him.

"They're waiting to see you…to see that you're okay, Cammie." At the mention of my real name I met his stare and said, "I'm _fine_ Zach. Really. Just tired is all."

There was a hint of pain in his eyes and I don't fully understand why he was tearing himself up about this. It had been my decision to separate myself from them at Langley, not his.

"It's not your fault I'm…injured," I said wiggling my fingers that rested in the sling then smiled slightly.

"I should've been with you. I shouldn't have been far enough away from you that you could've even slipped away…it should've been me-" he reached for my hands and I moved closer slightly, "It was _my_ choice." I cut him off.

Just as he moved his face closer to mine the Great Hall doors flew open and revealed a smiling trio of Gallagher Girls, "Save the romance for later Lover Boy, Cammie needs food and rest." With that Bex grabbed my good hand and dragged me away from Zach, leaving him standing at the doors with a smirk on his face as he watched me go. "Gladly." He said, and I felt my cheeks burn as Macey and Liz giggled. Bex loaded down my plate with every entrée she could before it threatened to spill to the floor. "Sit. Eat." She commanded as we waded our way through lines of girls to our table. If I wasn't wearing a sling and if I didn't have a bullet hole in my shoulder I might have thrown her across the table then and there for being so bossy, but seeing as I was currently crippled I did as she commanded and sat down.

"Somebody missed me a little too much," I said between bites of meatloaf and Bex only grinned her most Bex-ish grin.

"Wait until you see how much Culture homework you have." She smiled, and with that she turned and ate her dinner.

I could feel my mother's eyes on me before I turned to see her staring from the head table. Abby and Joe sat conversing about what was probably a long forgotten mission in a small country you've probably never even heard of unless you had at least a level 4 clearance. I smiled at the homely scene and sent a smile towards my mother who returned the smile then turned to chat with Professor Buckingham. Everything was normal, or as normal as I could get with the crazy life I lived. My friends were laughing and smiling, my mom wasn't worrying about where her daughter could have disappeared to for 4 months, and everything was good. Of course, all good things come to an end, and that's exactly what happened.

Lights flickered, girls screamed, and the sounds of shattering windows filled the air.

Gallagher Academy was under attack.


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't updated in SO long! I was on a role and then got writer's block I guess, but no worries I'm back! (:**

Chapter 14

Ropes flung down from the windows higher up and hooded figures slid down into my once peaceful Great Hall. A scene of chaos and terror unfolded around me as my friends and I scrambled through the mass of people running for the doors. I didn't know what to do I was frozen.

Everything around me was happening in what seemed slow motion, my friends and classmates were falling all around me, Zach was nowhere in sight and I couldn't move to find my mother or Joe. I think it was Bex, grabbed my arm and hauled me behind her as we took off for the front lawn. All I could hear was a roaring in my ears as we reached the front doors and then there was nothing. All the lights went out and as if on cue big arms grabbed me from behind. I heard Bex's scream over everything else and I knew she knew what was happening. I did my best to kick and hit my attacker but I couldn't see where his face was and where we were heading.

We'd only made it a few feet when the lights came on, just in time for me to see Zach holding a gun aimed at my attacker and firing. We fell and I was covered in the man's blood. Doing my best not to pass out I jumped up and ran for Zach who was waiting for me with a hand outstretched, I took it and we ran in the direction I had been heading with Bex.

By time Zach and I had reached the front lawn there were already tons of other Gallagher girls scattered across the grass treating their own wounds, crying, screaming and just trying to find their friends. Anger was coursing through my veins. Nobody and I mean _nobody_ killed Gallagher girls and attacked Gallagher Academy and got away with it. Ever. While Bex, Macey and Liz were talking with Zach momentarily forgetting I was there I took the chance and took off running, never looking back.

I was going to find my mother and help her get rid of whoever was doing this to my home. I heard shouts distant behind me but I wasn't turning back now, I either helped save my friends and family or sit back and watch them fall. That really wasn't even a considered option.

I stumbled over bodies, both hooded and Gallagher, and held it in me not to just break down. Streaming through the Great Hall I weaved in and out of hand to hand combats and made my way to my mother and Abby who were fighting back to back with larger hooded figures. Joe was nowhere in sight and this is where we needed him most. Slowly I approached my mother and whom she was engaged with and that's when I saw the red curls sticking out of the hooded figure's hood. _Her._

My breathing caught in my lungs and didn't even make it to my throat. My worst nightmares were unfolding one after the other. Just as I took another small step forward she wheeled on me and pointed her shiny menacing knife at my nose just centimeters away, "_YOU!"_ she roared over the ruckus.

Her voice gave me chills and I inched backwards ever so slightly. My mother stood frozen trying to get Abby's attention without being caught.

"I should say the same to you…Catherine," I breathed, surprising myself at the steel in my voice.

"Where's my son?" she directed her attention to the fighting behind me.

"He's safe. Far away from you." I hid the slight quiver in my voice, but spies are spies and she noticed and smiled nastily.

"Cameron dear, I would never hurt my own son. It's you that should be worried, for your own safety."

"Back away from Cammie, and no harm will come to you. At least not by my hands." Joe had arrived behind me.

"Joseph darling you could never hurt me. Cameron here just needs to give me what I've been looking for and the world can continue on peacefully…" she looked at me expectantly. I don't know where I got my sudden surge of courage but I spit at her and fired, "Leave Gallagher and don't ever come back. Don't look for Zach because you're no longer in his life. Oh, and Leave. Me. Alone!" I seethed through clenched teeth. Her face distorted and she lunged.

A single shot rang out above the all else, and Catherine lay cold and lifeless on the blood stained floor.


End file.
